


Nico Di AngeBOW (what)

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Giant Spiders, Nico Killed All The Spiders, Oh, Oh look, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hey parker it's cool</p><p>the spider's probably not gonna get you </p><p>idk</p><p>you said you used to pretend nico di angelo was there whenever you started panicking</p><p>here</p><p>ps if you're not parker then this is just gonna be really confusing so just roll with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico Di AngeBOW (what)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [how_its_going_to_be](https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_its_going_to_be/gifts).



> my friend parker doesn't quite like spiders
> 
> like, really, really doesn't quite like spiders
> 
> he once said that whenever he started panicking, he'd imagine nico di angelow fighting off all the bad stuff
> 
> so here's this, parker, if it helps

Parker sat on the counter, curled into a ball. There was a spider in the corner of his kitchen. He could see it. It was huge, and he was terrified of it.

He'd tried asking his friends for help, but they'd been no use. They didn't understand what it was like. Being so terrified of spiders that you couldn't move. Being trapped on your counter top, praying to any supernatural being in existence that the spider would just die already.

He just wanted to die. He wanted to curl into himself and die. He wanted-

Suddenly, Parker's thoughts were interrupted by a loud crashing noise. Someone ran into the kitchen. Parker looked up and gasped. It was Nico Di Angelo.

"What's up, dude?"

Parer swallowed and nodded towards the spider. 

Nico turned around. "*potato*!" he said, "That's pretty big. That's huge, dude."

Nico unsheathed his bow and arrow from his back and loaded a bow into the thingy to shoot the thingy. He pulled the arrow back and released it, sending it flying straight through the huge spider. The spider freaked out and died.

Nico turned to Parker. "You okay, man?"

Parker nodded, still in his fetal position.

Nico walked over and lifted Parker off of the counter. "There could be more," he said. 

"Oh."

"Yeah, there could be more. But if there are, I might not be here to help you. But that's okay."

"Are there more? Like, right now, are there.. are there more spiders?"

"I don't know, to be honest. But don't freak out, okay? Even if there are, what's the worst that could happen?"

Parker swallowed. His hands were shaking again. He couldn't stop them. "What if they bite me? What if I die or something?"

Nico laughed. "Parker," he said, "it's okay. If they bite you, and you die, guess what?"

Parker didn't respond.

"Guess what, Parker? If you die, guess who can bring you back? Guess whose dad is literally in charge of the underworld?"

Parker blinked. He hadn't thought of it like that. "Really? Can you do that?"

"Yeah, of course I can. Even if I can't, I'll do it anyway. I'm Nico Di-*potato*Angelo. I can do whatever I want."

Parker nodded. That was good and all, but how would he actually kill the spiders? 

Nico seemed to read Parker's mind. "If you have to kill them, just, like, smash them with tissues. If you don't catch a spider, and it gets lost someplace, like... I don't know, um... maybe just, uh... you know what? Just forget about it. Because even if it does get you, you won't die or anything. I know people, Parker. I have connections. Hey, wait! My dad's in charge of dead stuff. I'll just have him make the spiders dead if you can't get them."

Parker nodded. "Okay," he whispered.

Nico smiled and squeezed Parker's hand before opening a window and beginning to climb out of it. 

"You might not always be able to see me, but I'm always here, okay? If you need me, I might not be able to come right away, either. I might not be able to come at all, actually. But I'll always know. I'll always watch out for you, dude. It's okay."

That night, Parker went to sleep, for once, not worrying about spider attacks. The spiders could go *potato* themselves. In the meantime, he had a demigod to protect him.


End file.
